


One day

by Magal



Series: The Oil and Water Dreamland [6]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Blind date's sequel] Someone's visiting! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little (longer than expected, in fact ô_ô) sequel to Blind date! :)
> 
> I had this fic idea for some time and thought it was just the right time (hello Kcon! ;D) to release it! ^^
> 
> Hope you'll like it folks! :D
> 
> Happy reading!

_2010, on a Friday._

Anxious, Hyesung fiddled with his hair then took a deep breath to calm down a little before ringing the doorbell. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like it was the first time he was meeting her, even if, to be honest, he had never met her alone in those circumstances. Behind Eric's back. 

The door opened a few seconds later, and a lady smiled at him.

"Oh, you're here! It's so nice to see you Hyesung! Please, come in!"

Mumbling a shy greeting too, Hyesung bowed and followed her inside. Once the door was closed, he let the lady hug him and take his face between her hands.

"Aigo! Your face has gotten smaller since the last time I saw you! You need to eat more."

Hyesung flushed but smiled sincerely at her words. 

"It's nice to see you too, Eomeoni. You look well."  
"Next time, come in directly. My son gave you the code of his flat, didn't he?"

Hyesung couldn't help but blush and rub his nape as she let him go. He chuckled nervously.

"Yes, he did."

Eric's mother smiled, looking pleased, and the singer smiled back, not without embarrassment.

She had contacted him just after she had landed this morning at Incheon. She was travelling alone, having left her working husband in the US, and she had made Hyesung promise to keep her arrival a secret from her son. 

He had also promised to meet her at Eric's flat in the afternoon, and had been freaking out ever since.

_I don't want to take advantage of your kindness, but as you're my son's close friend and neighbor..._

How could he have refused?

Hyesung had met Eric's mom many times since he had first entered SME, especially when he had visited Eric and slept over at their house back in L.A.. She had always been very nice and friendly, and had soon become his mother's best friend. Most of all, she was Eric's mother. And since a few weeks, his _boyfriend_ 's mother, even if she couldn't know about this. 

Still feeling nervous, Hyesung followed Mrs Mun in the kitchen. Soon, they were preparing dinner – also a surprise for her son who would be coming back later in the evening from work, and Eric's mother bombarded him with questions, from the most general topics to the most private ones, as only Korean mothers could do. 

How were his parents? She would definitely visit them too while she was here. How was he? Was he preparing a new album? Did he have a girlfriend? What about Eric? He never told her anything. Did he hide one? 

Hyesung could only stutter that he was single, and as far as he knew, Eric was too. 

"Really?" She said, sounding really disappointed. "It's been such a long time since he broke up with his last girlfriend. Tssk, and he won't even let me organize some blind dates for him."

Hyesung paid even more attention to the vegetables he was currently cutting, feeling uneasy. If she knew...

He couldn't help but feel inadequate, even a little shameful, to stand there, silently lying to her. He, a man, who was secretly dating her son while being perfectly aware that their relationship could never be approved by her. 

She kept interrogating him for one good hour, and Hyesung was extremely relieved when he heard the familiar sound of the door being opened. Eric's mother was still busy dressing up the different dishes. 

"Oh no, it's not ready yet!" She complained in a whisper. "I just need one more minute!"  
"Don't worry, Eomeoni. I'll buy you some time," Hyesung promised her.  
"Thank you Hyesung," she said with relief, accelerating her deft moves to finish her surprise. "Bring him here in a couple of minutes?"

Hyesung nodded then stood up hastily. He was at the entrance in a few strides, nearly running when he was out of her sight. Eric had already removed his shoes. The rapper looked up, surprised to see him there. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Hyesung? I didn't expect to see you here. Did you forget the code of your flat maybe?" he joked. 

It was indeed rare for the singer to invite himself to Eric's flat, even since they had started dating, nearly six weeks ago. Well, except for taking care of his dog, Gomdori – _lucky guy_ , Eric had pouted once. 

There had been that one time when Eric had found him asleep on his couch though, Hyesung remembered, blushing. 

Shaking off his embarrassing thoughts, he grabbed Eric's wrist to pull him on the side, so his mother wouldn't see them even if she peeked at the entrance. 

"Or did you just miss me?" Eric added in a teasing tone when Hyesung tried to shush him, sending anxious glances towards the kitchen.

Oblivious to his nervousness, Eric moved forward, already leaning in to give him a kiss and sneak his arms around his waist, but Hyesung grabbed them to stop him. He took a step back, his back against the wall. His face was flushed and his panicked eyes stared at Eric's confused ones.

"Don't. Your mother is here!" He warned him in a hushed, alarmed whisper.  
"What? Really?" Eric said with a smile.  
"She's in the kitchen," Hyesung explained quickly while throwing another nervous glance in said direction. "She arrived today. She wanted to make you a surprise."

Eric had a little smirk on his face.

"Is this the reason why you were so vague in your texts earlier? She's been holding you hostage during all this time, hasn't she?"

Hyesung could only let out a plaintive, pitiful whine and sigh, his eyes showing his apprehension.

"She's been interrogating me non-stop about your dating status, just so you know," he warned him again.  
"So, what have you told your mother-in-law?" 

Hyesung hit his arm, glaring at him and muttering something about slippery loaches under his breath, but Eric only laughed. 

Without saying anything else, he went to the kitchen, closely followed by Hyesung, and soon, cries of joy could be heard as mom and son were reunited. Hands in the pockets of his hoodie, the singer couldn't help but smile as he watched them hug.

Minutes later, all of them were eating heartily the delicious dishes and talking animatedly, and Hyesung felt more relaxed as the conversation revolved around Eric's job as a civil servant for a while. But soon, Eric's mom started to nag at her son. She hadn't given up on asking private questions about his love life, obviously. 

"Hyesung told me that you don't have a girlfriend? Is it true? How come?"

Hyesung tensed up, but Eric only shrugged.

"I just don't have one."

She tutted, annoyed.

"You should have married the last one."  
"Eomma..." Eric sighed.  
"You looked so cute together," she continued, her voice full with nostalgia.  
"There's a reason why it didn't work out. Let's not talk about it anymore, Eomma," Eric said quietly.

In front of him, Hyesung was suddenly staring at his chopsticks, his heart feeling a little uneasy again at the mention of Eric's past love. He forced himself to relax though. It was what it was. In the past.

Eric looked for his eyes and gently nudged his feet under the table, obviously worried about his reaction, but Hyesung smiled at him reassuringly. He turned to her with a cute expression.

"Do you know why all his girlfriends dump him, Eomeoni?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. His mother sighed with resignation.

"Well, I guess it's hard to put up with my son's weird antics, isn't it, Hyesung?"

Hyesung sighed exaggeratedly. 

"I'm sorry, Eomeoni. I myself am only tolerating him because our families are close," he told her innocently.  
"Hey, Hyesungie, what are you trying to imply here..." Eric grumbled, frowning.

The singer simply ignored him.

"Please understand me, Eomeoni," he told her again cutely.  
"I do," she said with a huge smile, patting Hyesung's hand. "Ah, Hyesung-ah, thank you so much for putting up with him since all these years. If only Eric was more like you."

Eric exploded in outrage, stuttering.

"Y- Yah! What nonsense is that? He's the crabby one!"

Pouting, Hyesung kicked him under the table in retaliation and Eric just sticked his tongue out at him. 

Eric's mother sighed. They were so childish. No wonder why such handsome men weren't married yet. 

"That's why all his blind dates end up in disaster," Eric mumbled again before eating a mouthful of rice. "Well, except for the last one. I heard it went well? _Very_ well in fact," he added with a smirk.  
"Really? Hyesung didn't tell me about it," his mother asked him. 

Turning his head towards him, Eric's eyebrows shot up smugly, and Hyesung flushed at his innuendo. He glared at him. That bastard. How dared he refer to their first date so casually in front of his mother? 

The singer answered her sweetly.

"Not really," he said. "It looks like she has a bad temper after all, very much like Eric's in fact."  
"Oh, that's a pity."

Eric huffed incredulously and was going to defend himself when his mother hit his arm, making him whine and pout.

"At least, Hyesung goes to blind dates," his mother scolded him. "When are you going to marry Eric, really?" She insisted. 

Hyesung sipped at his glass of water, so he would not fidget, and Eric shrugged, looking serious again. 

"I don't know. But if I can't find a girl, there's another option."  
"Which one?" His mother asked, suddenly curious.  
"If he's so perfect, let me marry Hyesung," Eric challenged her with a cute voice. 

Hyesung choked and coughed, his cheeks burning as he stared at Eric with wide eyes. Eric's mother patted his back before hitting her giggling son playfully, chiding him for saying such nonsense. 

Eric didn't even look sheepish when he stared back at him.

***

After dinner, Hyesung had gone back to his flat. Eric's mother was there to see her son, so despite her insisting for him to stay more with them, Hyesung didn't want to intrude more than he already had. 

So here he was in his bed, one hour later, texting Eric while watching distractedly a horror movie. 

Apparently, Eric was still discussing with his mother, whining childishly in his messages about her nagging questions and Hyesung's lack of empathy as the singer sent him unsympathetic, snarky messages back. 

_Why are you so mean to me today? :(_

Hyesung snuggled further under his quilt and pouted at Eric's complaint. They couldn't even hug or kiss once that day, and even though it wasn't really Eric's fault, Hyesung couldn't help but feel a little grumpy. 

_Because that's what you get for saying stupid stuff._

Not waiting for an answer, he started to type another message.

_Will I see you tomorrow?_

He didn't push the sent button though. The singer bit his lower lip. As much as he wanted to see him, Eric probably wanted to spend the most time possible with his mother this week-end.

Another message popped up.

_My mother's going to bed now. Can I come over to your flat?_

Ignoring his fluttering heart, Hyesung's eyes widened. He tutted in annoyance and typed back.

_Don't you dare sneak out. What if your mother catches you?_

Hyesung waited impatiently for his reply.

_Okay, I guess you're right. See you tomorrow then. Maybe._

Maybe? Hyesung stared at the message, feeling disappointed but resigned.

He sighed and looked up, watching the movie for while. It was definitely boring and not scary at all. He shivered a little though and cuddled up in a ball, nuzzling his pillow. He sighed again. If only Eric was there to cuddle with him... 

He started as he heard a strange noise. He looked at the closed door of his bedroom. What was that? It wasn't the television, was it? It definitely came from his living room. He sat up and took his phone from under the pillow. He typed shakily.

_I heard something. You came anyway, didn't you?_

_You heartless meanie... Why would I come when you clearly rejected me? :(_

Hyesung heard something again, the muffled sound of a cry, as if someone had bumped into some furniture. He froze, his heart starting to beat crazily in fear.

_I think someone broke in my flat._

_Aish, you must be imagining things. Or is it some kind of ploy to make me come over? ;)_

Hyesung swore. He tried to type back and say he wasn't joking when another, closer noise made him jump once again. His phone slipped from his hands, falling on the bed, and he got up. He tried to find something to defend himself but there wasn't anything useful in his bedroom. 

He walked to the door and opened it slowly, carefully, then peeked in the dark corridor. 

"Who's there?" he asked loudly, his voice betraying his fear. 

His trembling fingers looked for the switch and he turned on the lights. There was nothing. Gulping, he walked slowly towards the dark living room, and screamed when a shadow literally jumped on him, grabbing his waist from the back. 

"Gotcha!"

Hyesung wriggled out of its embrace, not without having recognized the intruder. He switched on the light.

"Eric! For fuck's sake!" he shouted angrily, his eyes wide open. "You stupid... I nearly had a heart-attack!"

His boyfriend only laughed and Hyesung hit his arm. Eric took this opportunity to hug him fiercely. Swearing at him, Hyesung tried to struggle at first but soon gave up, leaning in his protective embrace and hugging him back earnestly, letting his relief show. 

"You scared me to death," he complained with a whiny voice. 

Eric laughed again but his hands tenderly caressed his back to appease him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you and you wouldn't let me," he pouted.

Hyesung sighed and closed his eyes, letting Eric cuddle him and nuzzle his hair. 

"Okay, so now that you've seen me, go back to your flat," he said after a while, suddenly worried. "What if your mother notices that you're gone? What will you tell her?"  
"I'll just say that I went to see my lover," Eric shrugged. 

Still hugging him, Hyesung slapped his back. Eric only laughed.

"What? I'm a grown man."  
"You, really..." Hyesung started to mumble, annoyed.  
"It's not a lie," Eric argued cutely. "Aren't you my lover?"

That wasn't the real issue here but Hyesung was too flustered to point it out. Not answering, he pressed his blushing face against his chest, hugging him tighter. Eric smiled against his shoulder.

"I wanted to kiss you good night. It was hard to see you leave without being even able to touch you."

Hyesung hummed softly, implying that he felt the same way, and Eric sighed happily. They didn't say anything for a moment, then Eric leaned back, breaking their hug. He caressed his cheek and hair. 

"I can stay. She's sleeping anyway so it won't make a difference. Didn't you say in your messages that you were watching a movie? We can watch it together, can't we?" Eric asked softly.

Still blushing and avoiding his eyes, Hyesung finally nodded.

"Okay, fine. Whatever."

Grinning in victory, Eric followed him into the dim-lighted bedroom. 

Hyesung slid under the sheets and watched – out of the corner of his eyes – as Eric removed his loungewear until only his tee-shirt and boxer remained. He turned away his eyes when the man slipped into the bed next to him. 

Hyesung took the remote control and started the movie again from the beginning.

Even though their eyes were riveted to the screen, they didn't pay much attention to the plot. To be fair, it really was a dull plot. So Hyesung didn't mind when Eric sneaked his arms around his waist and hugged his body impossibly close. He didn't mind it either when Eric's mouth started to kiss his way from his cheek to his lips. 

Around half-an-hour later, they were still entangled in each other's arms, their slim legs entertwined and their eyes half closed under the artificial light of the tv set and bedside lamp as they kissed and touched tenderly from time to time. Except for a few screams coming from the movie, it was quiet, and Hyesung nearly started when he heard Eric's soft voice break the comfortable silence.

"By the way, I need to know what my mother said to you to lure you into my flat. You never come when I ask you to," he pouted, somewhat jealous.

Hyesung rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"How could I say no to her?"  
"Are you okay though?"

Hyesung looked at him, surprised. What was he concerned about?

"When my mom mentioned..." Eric continued.

He didn't finish his sentence, but Hyesung did it for him.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" He said with a raised eyebrow. 

Eric nodded, and Hyesung sighed a little. He fiddled with the fabric of Eric's tee-shirt.

"Well, it's not like I didn't know about her. We both have a dating past. Actually, we could both be already married right now."

Yes, he could have been married now if he had been foolish enough to propose his previous girlfriend. She had been nice and sweet but....

"I never asked, but what didn't work out with your ex-girlfriend?" Eric inquired quietly, as if he had read his thoughts.

Hyesung hesitated for a while. 

"She was great and I liked her a lot but I... didn't feel much desire for her. We had... problems, intimately speaking. I couldn't..."

He flushed. It was kind of embarrassing to say it out loud even if he had already admitted a couple of days ago to his boyfriend that he identified himself as a gay person. Indeed, despite having clear crushes on girls and dating a couple of them before, he had always had trouble being actually aroused by them. In spite of that, it had taken him quite some time before he had started to acknowledge it, and even more time to really understand why it never worked out. 

He hadn't been surprised at all though when Eric had told him after his admission that he on the other hand, considered himself bisexual – even if, like him, he hadn't been with another male before. Not surprised, just insanely jealous of his past girlfriends. 

"What about you?" Hyesung asked with visible difficulty but nonetheless curious.

Eric thought about it for some time, looking at his own hand on Hyesung's hip, his thumb stroking the bare skin, just under his tee-shirt. 

"I guess I was too distant. She was a nice girl but something was missing. I wasn't there emotionally. Maybe because I already liked someone else more than her."

Eric nuzzled his nose, and they smiled tenderly to each other. The rapper sighed a little, happily.

"Now, I guess I'll never marry a girl."

Hyesung looked at him funnily. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not something to be that happy about."

Everyone in their families expected them to marry after all, especially their mothers, and Hyesung was already nervous knowing that the pressure to do so would inevitably increase, year after year. 

Eric shrugged and smiled a little more, his whole hand sliding under his tee-shirt to caress his waist.

"We can marry each other."

Hyesung blushed and hit his chest. 

"Are you crazy?"  
"What? We could go to the US for that," Eric said simply. "Same-sex marriages are legally recognized in California. We'll go to L.A. visit my parents and get their permission."

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Hyesung scoffed.

"Your mother would kill us upon our arrival."  
"She loves you."  
"Not enough to let me marry her precious son. No matter how weird he is," he couldn't help but tease him.

Eric tutted disapprovingly at being called 'weird'. Hyesung giggled but they both soon became serious again. Eric had another small, gentle smile.

"Even if our parents don't give their approval, let's go to L.A. one day and get married secretly."

As if they imagined what it would be like, they stared thoughtfully at each other for a while, eyes soft and full of love, until Hyesung chuckled to brush the pinch of sadness trying to infiltrate his heart. It could never happen. 

"You _are_ crazy."

Eric just grinned, and cupping his face between his hands, Hyesung kissed him again, amorously.

Ignoring the dramatic music and scenes playing on the tv screen, their kisses became more and more passionate as they rubbed against each other, their hands roaming over their bodies lovingly. Hyesung tugged at Eric's shirt until he could take it off, then Eric helped him remove his shirt too, nipping and kissing his neck and chest while doing so.

Hyesung kissed him again, caressing his jaw for a while before letting his hand wander on Eric's body until it was tugging at Eric's underwear. Taking the hint, Eric removed it while Hyesung removed his too. 

The quilt and sheets were pushed away in the process, and Hyesung took a shy but curious glimpse at Eric's private parts under the dim light of the tv set. Despite having fooled around several times during those last weeks, he had never had a good look at it because they had always done it in the dark or under the sheets. 

When he looked up, he froze when he met Eric's glinting eyes, realizing that he had been caught.

"It's cute."  
"What is?"  
"Yours," Eric smiled. "It really has a cute shape. Can I touch it?"

Hyesung could only stutter and look away.

"Yah! Do you have to ask it out loud?" he flushed.  
"Well, I need your permission," Eric said, looking suddenly serious.  


Flushing even more, Hyesung calmed down at his words.

"You have it," he mumbled timidly.

Eric grinned and kissed his embarrassed boyfriend. Hyesung gasped when his hand was on him. Soon, he was moaning, his hand fumbling then gripping Eric's hip for support. He whined when Eric stopped caressing him, and opened his eyes to meet Eric's dark pupils. 

"You can touch me too you know," Eric said against his mouth, guiding Hyesung moist hand on him before going back to his own task. 

Hyesung actually looked at it, watching his soft, tentative strokes quickly becoming more confident and playful as Eric clearly enjoyed his touch and started to groan, until they were both gasping and looking for each other's lips again. 

"I like yours too," he murmured eventually against Eric's mouth, before nipping the smug smirk on his lips.

Lying naked on the bed with their legs entangled, they kept caressing and rubbing against each other for a moment. Soon, Eric was stroking them together, and close to explode from pleasure, Hyesung put his hands on Eric's chest, reluctantly pushing him back. 

"Something's wrong?" Eric worried. 

Catching his breath, Hyesung shook his head but didn't say anything. He bit his lips thoughtfully. It had been weeks since they had started to be intimate, but they hadn't... done it fully yet. They hadn't talked about it much, just enough for Hyesung to shyly admit that he needed some time before getting to the real thing. But now that he was getting used to their intimate caresses, he was ready for more, he was sure of it. 

"Aish, don't do that. Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Eric scolded him while staring at his red bitten lips.  
"What if I am?"

Hyesung caressed Eric's chest, and looked timidly at the dark eyes that hadn't left his face. 

"Hyesung-ah..."

Grabbing Eric's neck, Hyesung kissed him again softly, once, then twice, his lips lingering on his mouth while his hand travelled on his body until it grabbed his waist, pulling him closer to him. 

"Make love to me," he whispered to erase any doubt Eric could have about his intentions. 

He kissed him again to muffle any potential refusal, but Eric leaned back, breaking their kiss.

"Are you certain? You want me to..." he trailed off, the meaning of what he would have to do clear nonetheless for both of them.

Hyesung nodded shyly.

"But we don't have anything... I mean, we need to prepare..." Eric hesitated.  
"Wait."

Turning its back to him, Hyesung extended his arm to take a tube from the drawer of the nightstand. It was only half full. 

He gave it to Eric after a pause and sat up, hugging himself nervously. Propped up on his elbow, the rapper took it between his fingers and stared at it with obvious surprise but also clear interest.

"So, have you already tried to..." Eric started to say.  
"Yes," Hyesung cut in quietly.  
"Can I ask how...?" Eric continued softly, looking at him. "With your fingers or do you have any..."  
"Sometimes I..." Hyesung stammered, avoiding his eyes and rubbing his neck. "Well, I have..."

He didn't finish his sentence, and lying back on the bed, he suddenly hid his red face behind his hands, obviously distressed. 

"Oh my god, I can't, this is too embarrassing."

Chuckling, Eric slowly slid over him, pulling the sheets over them as he settled between his thighs. 

"Tell me. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you have some sex toys?"

Hyesung imperceptibly nodded. Eric gently removed his hands and kissed his cheek. 

"Imported?" Eric guessed, trying to make eye contact with him. 

Looking at him, Hyesung nodded again, more firmly, and sighed. It wasn't easy to find some gay sex toys in Korea, even in Seoul. Not to mention, it wasn't easy to go to a sex shop or even order some merchandise on a Korean website with a famous name. To sum it up, it wasn't easy being gay. 

Hyesung hesitated but he didn't seem as shy as before.

"I just wanted to try and know what it feels like," he admitted.

Eric caressed his face and chest.

"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Well, did it feel good? Did you like it?"

Hyesung blushed and only stuttered incoherently while avoiding his eyes, and Eric hid his smile against his skin, kissing his cheek again. 

"You'll have to show me your collection someday."  
"What... C... Collection? Yah! Who do you think I am? A pervert?" Hyesung protested indignantly, glaring at him.

Eric giggled and took the blushing man in his arms until their bodies were practically molded together. One of his hands soothed Hyesung's sudden goose bumps until it reached one thin leg. He kissed his neck, then his lips brushed his ear.

"I promise to show you mine too," he whispered.

Hyesung's eyes widened at his confession and Eric chuckled. Before the singer could ask him about it though, he was kissing him again.

"Please, go slowly when you..." Hyesung started to say with embarrassment against his lips.  
"Don't worry, I will," Eric promised. "I know what it's like."

Hyesung relaxed at his words, flushed at the thought of Eric doing 'that' to himself, and after moving together for a while, relishing in the sweet intimacy of their entwined bodies and the gentle caresses on their naked skin, Hyesung couldn't help but shamelessly moan when the tension started to build up again in his entire body, welling up until he was literally squirming under Eric. 

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," Eric murmured eventually, seriously.  
"Don't," Hyesung whispered back anxiously, looking for his eyes. "Just... go slowly," he hesitated.

Eric sighed at his answer and kissed him again. Soon, Hyesung was so lost into the sensual pleasure of their mutual touch and Eric's focused dark eyes that he barely noticed the wet friction until it tried to break into his tense body, easying its way so tenderly and gently that he thought he was dreaming until he heard Eric's moans against his neck.

"Oh my god, you're so tight."

Caressing his hair, Hyesung kissed Eric's temple, then trapped his body between his thighs as he forced himself to gradually relax. When he was fully inside him, he kept thrusting nearly imperceptibly until his lover could adjust, watching carefully his reactions, before picking up the pace, and Hyesung could only gasp between his smothering kisses and loving looks. He was unvoluntarily clenching and unclenching around Eric and the new, unusual sensations were almost too much for him, but so good at the same time. And judging by Eric's soft moans and how wrapped around his body the man was, he certainly didn't feel bad either.

They made love, slowly and amorously, and when they both came after mere minutes of sweet torture, moaning and arching against the other's body as they tensed up, their whole skin was covered in sweat. 

Neither of them moved for a couple of minutes. Panting, Hyesung nuzzled Eric's neck. Eric had obviously come – and still was – inside him and the thought added with their rapidly cooling skin made him shiver. As they both caught their breaths, he held Eric's waist and shoulders a little tighter. 

"You cold?" Eric asked him gently, raising his head from the crook of his neck to look at him.  
"A little," Hyesung answered.

He looked at him as Eric pulled the sheets back onto them, up to their chins, feeling slighty dizzy and strangely empty when his lover pulled out of him carefully to lie down next to him and gently clean them both with tissues. He was weirdly relieved when Eric held him close again.

"Better?" he murmured softly, kissing his forehead.

Melting inwardly at his reassuring sweetness, Hyesung simply nodded and snuggled up to him for more kisses and cuddles as they watched the end of the movie together. 

***

The following morning, Hyesung woke up early, feeling the bed moving and a hand caressing his naked side through the sheets. He opened his eyes with difficulty and slowly focused on the fully-clothed man sitting on the bed next to him. Eric smiled.

"Hey. I'm going back to my flat."

Hyesung looked at the clock. It was barely 5am. He yawned cutely, hand on his mouth. 

"Afraid of getting caught, huh?" he mocked the man, looking at him again with a gentle smile.

Stroking the singer's hair, Eric grinned.

"I won't. Don't think you're the only ninja out there."

Hyesung tried to pinch his waist at these words but Eric managed to avoid his fingers. He caught his hand between his and kissed its back before caressing it tenderly. They stared at each other with soft eyes, both obviously remembering the sweet and hot memories of the previous night. It was a little awkward, but weirdly, Hyesung didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he would be – even though he was certainly blushing. 

"I'll text you later," Eric informed him.  
"Okay."  
"By the way, your mother-in-law told me yesterday that she absolutely wants to see you before she leaves the country," Eric said quietly.

Hyesung couldn't even protest at the mention of his 'mother-in-law'. He felt weak and maybe a little more in love with the man than he already was the previous day, if it was even possible. 

"Okay," he said again, sighing.  
"Good boyfriend," Eric approved, patting his hand.

Taking back his hand, Hyesung pouted and kicked his butt through the sheets, making Eric smile. He leaned in to kiss him, once, twice, then he lied down next to him, above the sheets, brushing his bare arm and collarbone before caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers. Staring back at him, Hyesung kissed them when they came to caress his lips and he grabbed his hand to stroke its back.

He knew Eric had to go back to his flat but the more he stayed by his side, the less Hyesung was willing to let him go.

"You should go," he chastised him after a moment.  
"I will when you'll be asleep again," Eric promised him. 

He realized that Eric probably felt a little guilty not to stay by his side after their first night of love-making. Feeling butterflies in his belly at that thought, Hyesung made himself close his eyes.

"Eric?"  
"Hm?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay about what?"  
"Let's go, one day."

As he slowly drifted off to sleep minutes later, Hyesung felt Eric's fingertips draw three little words on his red cheek that made him smile.

_I love you._

The End.

***


End file.
